Problem: Convert $5\ \dfrac{2}{17}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${5}\ {\dfrac{2}{17}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{2}{17}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $17$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{17}{17} = {\dfrac{85}{17}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{85}{17}} + {\dfrac{2}{17}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{85}{17}} + {\dfrac{2}{17}} = \dfrac{87}{17}$